throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Ginang Magbantay
Ginang Magbantay (lit. Mistress Escort in Japan)(aka: Lover Guarded in America, Lover Escort, Mistress Guard, The Mistresses Guarding) is a 1994 drama-romantic comedy-action film. A film based on novel. Synopsis The novice detective, Elena (Romnick Sarmienta) quite natural, some four people overprotective brother-in-law is too good and it is pretty energetic. Insect bad in precious Elena is not come with eldest son Mark (Tonton Gutierrez) is a superintendent especially length, seeded rose gossip "bullet's mistresses of me," himself, established a new divisions of stalwart just addition. Escort to to arrange disposal it in the Elena. But in the Andy (Gardo Versoza) that starts working on in exchange get ahead for Elena with such guard, hand faster in super handsome. While the believe that Mark lover of Elena, Result in the stimulating male instinct the the Elena appetizing excessively!?. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Gardo Versoza as Andrei "Andy" Lagatoc *Romnick Sarmienta as Mimi "Elena" Aguilar *Tonton Gutierrez as Markio "Mark" Paloma Supporting Cast *Joel Torre as Dave Legaspi *Renato del Prado as Ricky Silva *Jackie Lou Blanco as Stephanie "Steph" Becker *Manfred Evangelista as Irma Special Participation *Cris Villanueva as Jin Rating of Countries *'Philippines: PG-15' (re-rated film R-16 in 2014) *Japan: R15+ Soundtrack Development 'Casting and production' On January 3, 1994, Star Cinema released news through about their next film, topbilled by Versoza, Sarmienta and Gutierrez with the title: "Upcoming Gardo Versoza/Romnick Sarmienta/Tonton Gutierrez Romantic Comedy-Action Films" and accompanied by a their film adaption of Stephanie Caparas's Ginang Magbantay (novel) illu-novel. They first introduced the cast, including Gardo Versoza, Romnick Sarmienta and Tonton Gutierrez as well as the storyline. The film, which started shooting on March 3. In that case, both wanted to do more scenes that will show their improvement as a team, particularly having bed and love scenes on-screen. 'Ratings' MTRCB rated this film PG-15 while the Cinema Evaluation Board gave the film a review of Grade A. In 2014, later re-rated this film R-16. The MPAA in the U.S. rated this film Rated R due to suggested for Strong Violence, Sexuality and Strong Language. Trivia *This drama-romantic comedy-action writers Ricky Lee, who previously worked in the blockbuster Bawal na Gamot. *This drama-romantic comedy-action directors Laurice Guillen, who previously worked in the blockbuster The Elsa Castillo story... Ang katotohanan and Isang sulok ng mga pangarap. *This drama-romantic comedy-action stars Gardo Versoza and Romnick Sarmienta, who previously worked together in the blockbuster Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo, Ubos Na Ang Luha Ko, Alyas Stella Magtanggol, Kumamkam Nito, Ka Hector and Bawal na Gamot. *Both Gardo Versoza and Romnick Sarmienta would work together for Bocaue Pagoda Tragedy, Pagkasunog na Buhaghag Pagmamahal, Hagdan sa Sapat na Gulang, Unang Pag-Ibig (TV Series), Wala Mula sa Huli Kahit Papaano ang Layo, Kalihim ng Nobya, Detektib Magdala ng Mapanganib and Hustisya. *Both Gardo Versoza and Tonton Gutierrez would work together for Hagdan sa Sapat na Gulang, Kandungan, Kid Manalo, Akin ang Ulo Mo and Mga Scammer Paloloko sa Pag-Ibig: The Movie. *Both Tonton Gutierrez and Romnick Sarmienta would work together for Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal and Bawal na Gamot 2. *In 2006, Gardo Versoza, Romnick Sarmienta and Tonton Gutierrez gives blessing to Yuki Hyuuga and Masara Minase also the Ookura Shuppan gives personalized message to Aijin Keigo concept that SP Elite and Rookie Detective love story audience. External links *Ginang Magbantay on Star Cinema *Ginang Magbantay on TFC *GINANG MAGBANTAY (ステファニー・カパラス原作 愛人警護) "*94年：スター・シネマ／ＡＢＳ－ＣＢＮ・フィルム・プロダクションズ *監督：ローリス・ギリエン *主演：ガルド・ヴェルソザ、ロムニック・サルメンタとトントン・グチェレス" *Ginang Magbantay on kabayancentral.com *Ginang Magbantay on Yaoiotaku *Ginang Magbantay on thearchivevideo.com Category:1994 films Category:1990s Films Category:Philippine film Category:Philippine film based on an novel Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related film Category:Drama Films Category:Romantic Comedy Films Category:Action Films Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Ginang Magbantay